That's How You Know
"That's How You Know" es una canción de Enchanted. Es cantada principalmente por Amy Adams y Marlon Saunders. Como la película misma, la canción fue escrita como un homenaje y una auto-parodia a trabajos pasados de Disney, y más específicamente de Alan Menken, tales como "Under the Sea" de The Little Mermaid y "Be Our Guest" de Beauty and the Beast. Letra |-|Español Latino= Giselle: ¿Cómo sabrá que la amas? ¿Cómo verá tu amor? Hombre: ¿Cómo sabrá que la amas? Giselle: ¿Cómo le muestras cariño? Ambos: ¿Cómo sabrá que en verdad la amas, si la amas? ¿Cómo sabrá que la amas? ¿Cómo le muestras cariño? ¿Cómo sabrá que en verdad la amas, si la amas? Giselle: No es suficiente que a quien amas des por hecho Has que se entere o ella puede así decir... "¿Cómo sabrá si me ama?" (¿Cómo sabrá que la ama ¿Cómo le muestras cariño?) "Si acaso soy de él" (¿Cómo sabrá que en verdad la amas, si la amas?) ¿Te dejan notas que te dicen que en su mente siempre estás? Él te manda flores y no claro está aah aah Encontrará mil maneras, a diario una más tendrá Y tú sabrás, y tu sabrás Que es tu amor... Hombre: Tu amor reafirma ferviente Pues ella no es vidente Que sienta que estás presente Y que tú la amas Giselle: Todos quieren un amor como un final de cuento Todos quieren que su amor sea el mejor... ¿Cómo sabrás que te ama? (¿Cómo sabrá que la amas? Tu amor reafirma ferviente) ¿Cómo veras su amor? (¿Cómo sabrá que en verdad la amas, si la amas?) Por abrazarte más cerca a un baile te invitó ¿O compuso para ti una canción? Oooh Todos: Él hallará la manera Sus detalles hablarán Y tú sabrás ¡Y tú sabras! Giselle: Que es tu amor Que es tu amor... Y tu sabrás (la la la la la la la la) Que te ama (la la la la la la la la) Que es de verdad (la la la la la la la la) Tu amor (la la la la la) Porque se viste del color Que con tus ojos combinó Un picnic privado Él organizó oohh! Todos: Su corazón va a ser tuyo Y por siempre lo será Y tu sabrás (Y tu sabrás) Y tu sabrás (Y tu sabrás) Y tu sabrás (Y tu sabrás) Y tu sabrás (Y tu sabrás) Y tu sabrás (Y tu sabrás) Y tu sabrás (Y tu sabrás) ¡Que es tu amor! Giselle: Y tu sabrás Hombre: Hazle saber que la amas Si tu le muestras cariño Giselle: Y tu sabrás... Y tu sabrás... Que es tu amor... |-|Castellano= Giselle: ¿Cómo tu amor lo sabe? ¿Cómo tu amor sabrá? Hombre: Hazle saber que la quieres Giselle: Hazle saber lo que sientes Ambos: Hazle saber que la quieres mucho, mucho y siempre Hazle saber que la quieres Hazle saber lo que sientes Hazle saber que la quieres mucho y para siempre Giselle: En el amor no basta, da el sí por hecho Hay que sentirlo bien para poder decir... Esto es amor, me ama (Hazle saber que la quieres, hazle saber lo que sientes) Esto es amor, lo sé (Hazle saber que la quieres mucho y para siempre) ¿Él tiene que escribirte ya y decirte que ha pensado tí? Que con cada flor te mande un te querré eh eh Algo con lo que él te diga, y siempre te amaré Eso es amor, eso es amor Dulce amor... Hombre: Hazle saber que si es cierto Que vuestro amor no está muerto Hazle saber no seas terco Un amor perfecto Giselle: Un amor así yo sé que ha de durar por siempre Un amor igual, igual que el que anhelas tú... Eso es amor, del bueno (Hazle saber que la quieres, Hazle saber lo que sientes) Eso es amor, amor (Hazle saber que la quieres mucho y para siempre) Vamos a bailar juntitos solos tu y yo Canta esa canción que me has escrito tú uuh Todos: Dime que me quieres mucho Todo bajo un cielo azul Eso es amor Eso es amor Giselle: Tu mi amor Tu mi amor... Eso es amor (ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah) Del bueno (la la la la la la la la) Eso es amor (la la la la la la la la) Tu amor (la la la la la) Él siempre viste azul a juego Porque ese es mi color Me ha invitado a un picnic ¡Qué romántico oohh! Todos: Y caminar muy juntitos De la mano que es mejor Eso es amor (Eso es amor) Eso es amor (Eso es amor) Eso es amor (Eso es amor) Eso es amor (Eso es amor) Eso es amor (Eso es amor) Eso es amor (Eso es amor) Dulce amor Giselle: Eso es amor Hombre: Hazle saber que la quieres Hazle saber lo que sientes Giselle: Eso es amor... Eso es amor... Dulce amor... |-|Inglés= Giselle: How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours? Hombre: How does she know that you love her? Giselle: How do you show her you love her? Ambos: How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? Giselle: It's not enough to take the one you love for granted You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say... "How do I know he loves me?" (How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her?) "How do I know he's mine?" (How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?) Well, does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy! He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday That's how you know, that's how you know! He's your love... Hombre: You've got to show her you need her Don't treat her like a mind reader Each day do something to need her To believe you love her Giselle: Everybody wants to live happily ever after Everybody wants to know their true love is true... How do you know he loves you? (How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you need her?) How do you know he's yours? (How does she know that you really, really, truly-) Well, does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words meant just for you? Oooh Todos: He'll find his own way to tell you With the little things he'll do That's how you know That's how you know! Giselle: He's your love He's your love... That's how you know (la la la la la la la la) He loves you (la la la la la la la la) That's how you know (la la la la la la la la) It's true (la la la la la) Because he'll wear your favorite color Just so he can match your eyes Rent a private picnic By the fires glow-oohh! Todos: His heart will be yours forever Something everyday will show That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know! Giselle: He's your love... Hombre: That's how she knows that you love her That's how you show her you love her Giselle: That's how you know... That's how you know... He's your love... Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Enchanted Categoría:Canciones Románticas Categoría:Canciones nominadas a los Premios de la Academia Categoría:Canciones de Disney on Ice y Disney Live! Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones nominadas a los Globos de Oro Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones Destacadas Categoría:Canciones nominadas a los Premios Grammy